Barbossa
Barbossa (>バーボサ Babosa) is a Shinigami, formerly a soldier in the Gotei 13. He is the former Captain of Eleventh Division, and, by extension, and former Kenpachi '(剣八, Sword-Eight''), though his designation is unknown, he is thought to be the fourth or fifth Kenpachi. He retired from his position as a Shinigami, and thus relinquishing the title of Kenpachi when he ceased his life of battle and killing. He is currently the Zanjutsu instructor at the '''Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy). Appearance Barbossa bears the appearance of a man, while past his prime, not yet old enough that one would expect retirement. A byproduct of age, Barbossa has a long face with a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones, and prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes, which are red in colouration.One eye, his left, is covered by an eyepatch, possible from injury. He had dark black hair with purple tint, and his hair is worn bushy and spiky, and his sideburns extend into a moustache with further extends into well kept mutton-chops, however, he lacks facial hair besides this. Like any Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), however, he dons a unique, haori-like garment similar in design to a navy Captain's jacket, white in colouration, having two red cloth plates on the shoulders with golden tassle handing from them. It also extends into a high collar with gold lining. Unlike many Shinigami, the obi Barbossa wears is tied to the side. Barbossa's most notable trait, however, is his wooden left leg, created to look like a boot when worn. On his hand, he adorns a ring, the sealed form of his Zanpakutō. Personality Barbossa is a rather crude man; that is to say that he is tremendously callous and dismissive. It is noted to be rather difficult to hold a proper conversation with the man; and those alongside him often lose their patience. He believes in following laws to the best of his ability, and will not tolerate insubordination, whether intentional or otherwise. However, behind this iciness lies a surprisingly warm figure. Deep down, Barbossa has a soft side to his disciples, children of any age; or even females that aren't under his squad. He's known for attempting to cheer up crying children and enjoys helping women in their own problems. One of Barbossa's most endearing traits is his belief that, even when one is at a disdvantage, they can overcome it if they stay calm and play to the strengths they have, as opposed to panicking over something they lack. He shows this in his own fighting style. This possibly stems from Barbossa's stubborn streak, someting that hasn't faded, even in his autum years. Overall, while Barbossa is known to be a bit of a jerk, he's also loyal and prideful. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist : ' Barbossa uses a rather brutal fighting style whenever he grips his blade; holding nothing back as he hammers away at his foe, slicing at them like a maniac without any restraint nor remorse, hacking away at them. When wielding his blade, his attacks appeared to be unconnected, his motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. With his speed, it seems as if he is wielding many blades at once, moving too fast to see. *'Tajuu Mushisasre no Satsubachi (多重虫刺されの殺人者蜂 Multiple Stings of the Killer Bee). This is a technique utilized by Barbossa when accessing his immense Hakuda prowess. Through activating the reiryoku within his body, Barbossa channels his reiatsu into his right arm in order to drastically augment the speed and strength of its next attack. The moment that he does this, he unleashes a vicious flurry of blows with his blade at intense speeds with frightening aggressiveness, puncturing the foe's body in this serial of blows. Hakuda Master : Barbossa is just as much of a ruffian in hand-to-hand as he is with his blade, befitting his entire personality; he's a tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant. He prefers to bombard his opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering punches delivered at breakneck speeds, though he will occasionally throw in a kick or two for good measure. It has been shown that he is able to defeat even Captain-level Shinigami with brute strength alone. While fighting, Barbossa can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against his enemies. Kidō Expert: '''Despite being a former Kenpachi and Eleventh Division Captain, Barbossa is fairly well-rounded, and an Expert Practioner of Kidō, the Shinigami art of spellcasting. Skilled in both Hadō and Bakudō, he is capable of performing spells up to the 80s without incantation and still retain a decent-level of power. Even a level 90 spell used by him without incantion would still retain close to half it's full strength. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his lack of a sealed weapon, Barbossa increased his strength to aid in the use of Hakuda, and is one of the physically strongest Shinigami in the Soul Society, capable of toppling both large Hollows and even the giant Gate Guardians of the Soul Society with relative ease. '''Enhanced Durability: Barbossa is unnaturally resilient; this is a result of his own training. His skin itself is unnaturally hard; as he is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally he deflects elemental attacks up to the #60 range with a single swipe of his hand. In addition, he can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if he never suffered those injuries in the first place. Immense Spiritual Energy : Barbossa's spiritual power is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that he proves without a doubt. His spiritual power is so vast that it can stop the bleed of freshly made wounds during battle so he may continue with the fight and as well use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. While he usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent, and his spiritual power is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is befitting of his personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant crimson and pitch-black, crackling intensely when he focuses; it is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Zanpakutō Zokuōkōkai (賊王広海, Thief-King of the Vast Oceans) is the name of Barbossa's Zanpakutō. Uniquely for most Zanpakutō, it is not sealed in the form of a weapon, ironic considering Barbossa's status as a former Kenpachi. Instead, it is sealed in a golden, ornate ring he wears on his right hand, designed with a skull and crossbones on the face of of it, in addition to designs resembling that of an olive-branch on each side. *'Shikai:' Released by the command "May my rage power my blade and bring forth destruction" ("私の怒り電力私の刃を作り、破壊をもたらす" " Watashi no ikari denryoku watashi no ha o tsukuri, hakai o motarasu"), the ring glows as it transforms into the Shikai state of the Zanpakutō. The blade is large, about the height to Barbossa himself, and bears the appearance of a combination between a cutlass and a bowie-knife, the blade similar to the latter, while the hilt resembles the former, featuring the solid cupped guard common to the weapon. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Zokuōkōkai's has not been revealed yet, but Barbossa uses it as a largely a melee weapon, and excels at killing opponents due to it's design. *'Bankai: ' Karadawaru Zokuōkōkai (体现悪賊王広海, The Thief-King of Vast Oceans who is the Personification of Evil): In Bankai, Barbossa's weapon becomes truly unique; it morphs into a pair of massive chakrams that don't resemble chakrams at all; rather, tri-bladed protrusions that he holds via spiritual power, and a long tassel around his back serving as a focus. On the left chakram, there are a trio of golden rings. **''Bankai Special Ability: ''Not Revealed Trivia *Barbossa is meant to give off several comparisons to pirates, from his name, taken from Hector Barbossa of Pirates of the Caribbean, to his attire and Zanpakutō name and design. *Barbossa is the first Kenpachi to become a Sensei in the Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院''Spiritual Arts Academy).'' *According to a handful amount of people, Barbosa resembles a fusion of Juhabach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha; Viz: "Yhwach"), the leader of the Quincy group called the Vandenreich and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本元柳斎 重國, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni), the former captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander, in his younger days. *Barbossa's Shikai blade has a strong resemblance to Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu in Shikai, after the reboot of his powers. *Acording to the Author, Barbossa's oficial theme is "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC